Her Own Advice
by Renkhal
Summary: A rather long one-shot, actually. A ReiMina fic. I'm sure you can figure out what's bound to happen...


**Here's the little ReiMina I said I wanted to work on...**

**I'm at a little, um... standstill with _Her Other Self._ I can't figure out what I want to do right now. However, I am going to try with it. Honestly, as soon as I'm done reading the others from the beginning to see what I want to do. I'm used to the whole "writer's block" thing, so... Yeah.**

**Anyways, please enjoy!!**

* * *

Rei couldn't concentrate on her work. Normally she was in school at this time, and the mundane lectures would give her a reason to daydream so that she could focus on her work in the afternoon before and after her friends came over for their study sessions.

However, because of summer break she didn't have the time to daydream, and was working on her duties earlier than usual.

Sighing, she stopped sweeping and walked over to a tree, sitting down to relax for a little while and watch the leaves of the trees rustle gently from the small breeze that was cooling the warmth of the sun.

Minako walked up and bent over, smiling down at Rei.

"Minako? What are you doing here? We're meeting at Makoto's in a few hours," Rei said, sitting up quickly.

"I know, but I wanted to see you earlier than that."

Rei frowned, but didn't question it any further. Minako always did things like this; there was no point in questioning her.

"Are you okay, Rei? You seem a little out of it," Minako said, turning her head a little to the side, kneeling and coming a little closer. Rei gulped; she could see cleavage and the proximity of Minako's lips were getting to her. She could feel a warmth spread through her body and centering in her pelvic region.

"Mina…" she breathed, reaching up to brush her fingertips over the blonde's cheek.

"Yes, Rei?" Minako asked, her voice a breathy whisper as she leaned closer. Rei felt the beginnings of contact on her lips and closed her eyes. Minako's body melted into hers, her arms wrapping around Rei's waist. Rei put one hand on Minako's back, and one hand on her hip.

The kiss deepened and Rei rubbed her hands over Minako's body. She wanted her, in every way possible, though at the moment sexually was highest on her list. The hand on Minako's hips slipped under the girl's shirt.

"Rei…"

"Mina, I-"

Her eyes shot open, and she quickly stood up. She really needed to stop having these thoughts. She was a priestess, for Kami's sake! And the fact that she was fantasizing about her best friend only made the situation worst. What would Minako think if she knew what Rei was thinking about?

The raven-haired Soldier sighed and got back to her sweeping.

A few minutes later, she heard her name being called. Rei turned to see the aforementioned blonde running toward her and quickly closed her eyes.

_Please don't let this be another daydream, especially if it's going to be like the last one…_

"Rei!" Minako exclaimed before she came to a stop before the priestess with a bright grin on her face. "Rei, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure, what is it?" Rei asked. _Don't let it be perverted! I don't think I could handle that right now…_

"Well… Can we go to your room? It's… kind of secret."

"There's no one out here but us."

"Yeah, but I'll feel better if it's in a room, where we can't be overheard."

"Oh. Well. All right, then, let's go."

Rei propped her broom against the shrine house and led Minako to her room. They sat down, and Minako fidgeted with her hands for a little while. Rei watched, slowly losing her patience but trying very hard to keep it under control.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Rei asked, finally winning over to that much of her lack of patience.

"Well… I wanted to get your advice!" Minako said cheerfully. Rei waiting for a second, ready for the rest of what she was sure Minako was going to say.

"Okay, and what on?"

"Um, see… I have a major crush on someone, and-"

"Wait, you came to me for love advice?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Wouldn't Makoto or Usagi be better?"

"Normally I would, but I feel that this particular case needs to be brought to you."

"And why is that?"

"Well, it's hard to explain?"

Rei sighed. This was going nowhere. She glanced at the clock; two hours until the meeting at Makoto's apartment. She needed to hurry through her sweeping so she could shower and change. Her eyes shifted back to Minako's and saw that the blonde was looking at her hands on her lap, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Minako, no matter who it is, you know it won't matter to me, right? You're still my best friend," Rei said, figuring that it was this issue that was keeping Minako from saying anything.

"Even if… it's a girl?" Minako asked softly. Rei's eyes widened; Minako was interested in a girl? But, she's the most boy crazy of the group, worse even than Makoto was back in junior high during the first couple of years she was in Juuban.

"Even then," Rei said firmly as soon as the shock settled in. Minako looked up and smiled happily, which caused Rei to smile back almost unconsciously.

"Well then…" Minako's smile faltered and then disappeared. Rei frowned and, again, fought her patience. "Rei, it's still a little more complicated than that."

"Why?"

"Because she's one of my friends, and a really close one, that I don't want to lose in case this- in case _she_ doesn't return these feelings."

"Honesty helps a lot, Minako. If she's a good enough friend, it doesn't matter. You two can work through it, whether she returns the feelings or not," Rei said, feeling a little tired of the situation. She felt strange, thinking that Minako could love someone else. However, she couldn't keep Minako from happiness with someone else if that's who she wanted to be with.

"You really think so?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"What about you? You know, hypothetically, what if I was in love with you?"

"Well, if I returned the feelings, then I'd be honest and let you know at the time of your admittance." Rei sighed. She tried to bury the hope that was snaking through her body. It was pointless. "If I didn't, that wouldn't change our friendship. I would deal with it, despite any repercussions. And, perhaps in time I might return them. You never know."

"Okay…" Minako still didn't sound happy, causing Rei to frown.

"All right, who is it? Why are you so damn worried about this! Just go and tell her, right now even! If it causes you to be late to Makoto's I'll stall. Just stop being so freaking depressed!" Rei exclaimed, her patience finally snapping. Minako laughed a little, but it was a dry laugh. Rei frowned and narrowed her eyes a little.

"I'm sorry, Rei. I just don't know if I can do it."

"All right, look. How about this, I'm going to follow my own advice, got it?" Rei asked, standing and pulling Minako to her feet. "Mina, I'm in love with you. I don't know when it happened, or how, but I am. I can't stop thinking about you, and I have these… dreams and daydreams about you, and I just can't freaking stand it anymore!"

Minako gaped, obviously in shock.

"There! Now… Go tell that girl your feelings, got it?" Rei scowled turning and starting for the bathroom to shower so she could get ready.

"Wait!"

"Please, Mina, don't. I need to get ready to go to Makoto's, and I don't particularly think you want to go shower with me, not if you've got someone else to go see right now."

"But I don't, Rei. Though, the showering with you part sounds like fun," Minako added, teasing her fiery friend and causing her to blush a little and stop struggling. "Rei, will you look at me for this? I'm afraid I won't have the courage to do this for long."

Rei gulped and took a deep breath before she turned around and looked at Minako.

"Actually, screw this," Minako mumbled before jumping Rei and kissing her, causing them both to fall into the wall. Minako wrapped her arms around Rei, who put her hands on the blonde's waist. They kissed deeply until they were forced to pull apart for the sake of breathing.

"Mina…" Rei said breathlessly.

They kissed again, this time more passionately than before. One of Rei's hands slid up to Minako's breasts, cupping one and giving it a gentle squeeze. Minako sighed into Rei's mouth, and then groaned as the pressure on her breast was increased a little. When her lips parted, she felt Rei's tongue enter and explore the inside. Minako pushed herself against Rei and deepening the kiss even more, tongues battling for dominance.

They parted, gasping, and both instantly thinking that this should be moved to the bed.

"Mina, I- Can we-?"

"Yes, please," Minako moaned, pulling Rei with her so that when she backed into the bed the raven-haired beauty would land on top of her. She sighed from the contact of their bodies pressed together. "Rei…"

Rei kissed her again, pushing herself up a little so she wasn't crushing the beauty beneath her. Minako's hands went to Rei's kimono, wanting it to disappear. Rei nipped at Minako's lower lip, and grabbed hold of her arms, pinning them over her head.

"Not yet, Mina," she whispered hotly into her ear. Minako wriggled a little from the warmth that went from her ear all the way down through her body, a low moan erupting from her lips. "I don't want to rush this. Right now, I just want to kiss you."

Minako's answer was a gentle kiss on Rei's jaw, and a hand coming up to her cheek to push her lips back so that she could kiss them again.

"I love you, Reiko."

"And I love you, Mina."

* * *

**All right! So that's that...**

**Next will either be another chapter of HOS, or it's going to be a little MakoMina fic. Or maybe I'll actually get a chapter of _Keorth_ out finally... Hmm... Ah, well... I'll figure it out when it comes around!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
